Chloe
Chloe is a recurring character in Stuck in the Middle. She starts dating Ethan out of an awkward misunderstanding at a makeup store, leading to an on-again-off-again relationship that's also characterized by awkwardness and misunderstandings. Chloe is portrayed by Alana Baer. Personality Chloe is a little awkward as seen in the way she acts with Ethan and how she declares that they're dating. She often gets nervous and is unable to finish most of her sentences. History In "Stuck with Rachel's Secret," Chloe comes to get a makeover at the store where Ethan is pretending to be a makeup artist. She goes to Ethan since Ethan had previously complimented her friend's natural beauty (to cover up for his first horrendous attempt at a makeover). Since Ethan doesn't know how to do it, he puts too much makeup on Chloe. Chloe gets upset after the makeover, because of the amount of makeup he uses rather than complimenting her for her natural beauty as he did with her friend. Ethan tries to soothe her feelings by explaining that he applied all that makeup while working up the nerve to ask her out. Chloe promptly declares that the pair are dating. Ethan goes along with it. Chloe and Ethan start dating and in fact, Ethan starts to have genuine feelings for her. However, Chloe's inability to finish sentences makes Ethan wonder if she still likes him. In "Stuck with a Diaz Down," Ethan asks his sisters for advice on Chloe. Trying to show tough love like Rachel, Harley convinces Ethan that Chloe doesn't like him and she is only hesitating because she doesn't know how to break it to him. So, Ethan goes to break up with Chloe. But then, Chloe starts crying because she loves him. Afterwards, Georgie tells Ethan that Chloe is probably unable to finish sentences because she likes him so much. This turns out to be true. Ethan and Chloe get back together. In "Stuck in a Besties Battle," Chloe has an awkward moment with Ethan when Ethan burps right into her face. Ethan becomes so embarrassed that he concludes Chloe would never want to talk to him again. They sort of break up again. However, since Ethan told Aidan Harley's deepest secret, Harley decides to get back at Ethan by inviting Chloe to hang out with her. She uses the opportunity to embarrass Ethan in front of Chloe by setting the game she was making to say embarrassing secrets about Ethan. Chloe enjoys the game while Ethan tries to make it stop. After the embarrassing session, Chloe asks Ethan to start going out with her again. Episode Appearances *Stuck with Rachel's Secret *Stuck with a Diaz Down *Stuck in a Besties Battle *Stuck in Spring Break (mentioned) *Stuck with No Escape (mentioned) *Stuck Without the Perfect Gift (mentioned) *Stuck in Dad's Birthday (mentioned) Trivia * She sought out Ethan after her friend told her what happened after his first makeover. * Chloe is quiet around Ethan because she needs time to think over what to say to him. * Chloe and Ethan briefly broke up during Stuck with a Diaz Down, but got back together the next day. * She broke up with Ethan again just prior to Stuck in a Besties Battle, but reconsidered, as Chloe thought the secrets she learned about him made Ethan more interesting. * They are "on break" as of Stuck in Spring Break * Chloe has a tendency to not finish her sentences. * It is unknown why she does not appear in any episodes after Stuck in a Besties Battle. This might have been due to Alana Baer's role in Dude. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Recurring characters